After the Wizard
by Crypticsnofire
Summary: Raven is feeling pretty blue after she finds out Malachoir (or however the hell you spel it) used her. Will beastboy help her get better? RBB (FINISHED!)
1. Default Chapter

Just to let you guys know, this little fanfic takes place after the episode Spellbound. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.

Chapter 1

Raven sat in her room trying to meditate, but she just couldn't. Malachoir kept swooping into her mind which broke her serious concentration. She fell down and landed with an "oof." As she got up, she heard a knocking on her door.

"What," she growled.

"Uh, its me, Beastboy. I just wanted to check up on you. You know, after that whole Malachoir deal."

Raven usually wasn't very keen on letting people into her room, but she let him in. After she destroyed Malachoir, she felt more open toward her team, yet more secretive at the same time.

"Come in."

Beast boy entered in and sat down next to Raven on the bed. He looked at her and said, "Raven, I know how hurt you are. I know that you really like that guy."

Raven started to get upset. "I did like him. But he betrayed me. He used me and threw me away. The one person who understood me was my worst enemy! Beastboy, I feel so alone."

Beastboy suddenly looked up at the ceiling and replied, "Raven, your not alone." She looked at him and his gaze switched to her. "Raven, I know you really liked that guy. He made you laugh. He made you someone who I never thought you could be. You seemed so...happy."

Raven looked down. "He did make me happy. He made me the happiest I've ever felt in my life. I didn't just like him Beastboy... I think I loved him."

Beastboy was obviously shocked by hearing this news. He had never heard Raven pour her heart out to anyone, let alone use the word "love" and "him" in a sentence. "Raven, I loved someone to. Someone who betrayed me and now I might never see her again. Terra... was that person."

"Raven, you always think that your alone, but you're never alone. You have your friends to take care of you. We won't let you down. You made a mistake, but who cares? Everyone does it! I think Robin made a bigger mistake when he made that whole Red X deal.."

Raven looked at Beastboy angrily. "You don't understand! I am alone! Because he's gone, there is no one else to understand me! You think I'm creepy! You told me that to my face! I don't want to be creepy! IM JUST DIFFERENT!" at that moment one of her statues broke to pieces.

"Raven, you are creepy! But that's why...I...uh," he started.

"You know I can read your emotions. Right?" Raven said. Beastboy's eyes widened she said this.

"So then you can tell that I like you? Like, MORE than just like you?" Raven nodded.

"I thought you liked Terra," she said. "You said you were in love with her."

"I was, but now I'm not. She betrayed me and she didn't care. She used me. I tried to help her, but all she did was throw me back down. In the end she came back to our side, but now she's trapped in stone. There's no way to get her back. I...love you Raven."

Raven's books suddenly flew off the shelves and hit her mirror, the portal to her mind. It didn't break it, but the book was sucked inside. Her mirror started to whiz around and turned pink.

"Beastboy, I might as well confess. I may act heartless, but it's because my powers cannot feel emotion. My emotion drives them insane. If I accidentally hurt you because of this, I'm sorry. I love you back."

Beastboy was surprised. Raven immediately closed her eyes and concentrated hard not to send anything flying. All that happened was she moved her chair and tipped it over.

"Beastboy?"

"Yah?"

"Get out of my room."


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Chapter 2

"WAFFLES! GET YOUR WAFFLES WHILE THERE HOT!!!" shouted Beastboy at the top of his lungs.

"IF YOU WANT REAL WAFFLES, YOU CAN EAT MINE!" shouted Cyborg.

"Real waffles? _I_ make real waffles!"

"Yah, but yours are made out of TOFU!"

"You point?"

Cyborg was about to argue, but Raven came in the room. They both jumped about 2 inches from her face, if that.

"So," Beastboy said slickly, "would you like some genuine tofu waffles or-"

"Cy's waffles that are made of 100 real waffle mix!"

Raven scowled. "Wow, they both sound so...appetizing." She went into the fridge and took out some milk. "I think I'll have the tofu waffles."

Cyborg's mouth dropped. Raven never chose what Beastboy wanted her to! She always argued about how tofu waffles are pointless because they have no meat in them. He looked and whispered to Beastboy, "Dude? Why'd she pick yours? Are you blackmailing her?" Beastboy looked offended.

"NO! She just had a change in taste, that's all. Now, DIG IN EVERYONE!"

Robin and Starfire just entered the room and took some breakfast. Raven took 1 waffle and totally sploshed (its my word for completely drowned) it in syrup. She ate quietly.

Robin was a little concerned. Firstly, she never chose Beastboy's menu. Secondly, she was using syrup, which she never did. And thirdly, was it just his eyes or had Raven's outfit just gotten a little lighter?

Raven finished eating and started to go toward her room. "Beastboy, thanks for the breakfast. Tofu isn't as bad as I thought it would be." and with that, she turned the corner and walked away.

Now all eyes were on Beastboy. They stared at him as he wolfed down his waffles. He suddenly looked up. "What?" he said. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire leaped on him. He tried to scream, but it was muffled out by Robin's hand.

"What have you done to our dear Raven? Why is she acting so nice toward you? Is this another one of your strange earth practices? You dislike someone then like them later?" asked Starfire.

"Yah? What's going on? I thought the waffles was weird, but now this? BB, you got something you ain't tellin us."

"Cyborg's right Beastboy," said Robin, "Raven has been acting a little weird. This...wouldn't have to do with you, would it? And was it just me, or did Raven's outfit seem... lighter?"

Starfire and Cyborg agreed and knew she was happier. They wanted to find out why though. After about 20 minutes of shaking him, Beastboy finally exclaimed, "OKAY OKAY ALREADY! JEEZ! TAKE IT EASY! The reason that she's happier is because-"


	3. Chapter 3: Power Suspicions

Chapter 3

Raven suddenly burst into the room. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I am TRYING to meditate! I can hear you through my SOUNDPROOF DOOR!" She panted and closed her eyes, "Keep it together Raven..." she walked away without noticing she just made a huge rip in the couch with her uncontrolled powers.

"Aw, great! Now the couch is busted!" complained Cyborg. "Anyone know how to sow?"

"OH! Me! Me! In Tamerand, we learned how to do Tameranian knitting! This, "sowing," will not be very hard, right?" She got a needle and thread and fixed it an instant. The only bad part was she left a small design of a Tamerand leader on the couch, but no one cared. They were concerned about Raven.

"Beastboy! Do you know what's on her mind? Usually she is pretty good about controlling her powers... so now why does she rip the couch? Beastboy?"

In this time, Beastboy ran to take refuge in Ravens room. He knocked before he came in and barely made it without his team seeing him.

"Beastboy, what is going on?"

"Raven! They are trying to find out! They know something's up with you! They can SENSE IT!!!"

Raven immediately became paranoid. She was always so cold and dark... if they were to find out her secret, what would she do? She heard a knocking at the door. She used her powers to lock Beastboy in the closet for a while. She opened the door a little.

"Raven? Can we talk?" It was Robin.

"About what, exactly?" she growled back.

"You've been acting... a lot nicer to Beastboy. Are you crushing on him or something?"

Raven panicked which sent the closet door flying open and Beastboy flew out screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What was that?" said Robin.

"Nothing, It's just one of my books. I need to finish it or else it will never stop screaming. Goodbye."

Before Robin could get in another word, she shut the door and quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry! My powers... they've been out of control since last night. I cant stop them."

Beastboy looked at her. "It's not problem. Just try to land me softer next time. I bumped my head on your little statue thing." Raven apologized and told Beastboy to get out. He looked at her again.

"Raven... I thought you loved me."

"I do, but my powers, they go out of control when I'm thinking about you. I've had to fix everything in my room at least once. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please, get out."

Beastboy understood (miraculously) and walked out very concerned about her. He went into his room and started thinking.

_I wonder if Raven's okay. I don't want her powers to get out of control. Who knows what she truly can do? But I don't want her to ignore her feelings. She's been doing that ever since I knew her. I want her to show that she loves me back. Not just eat my tofu waffles! _

He threw one of his comics at the wall and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Beastboy, you can't neglect your feelings either! Come on! Just do what you were going to do a few nights ago and run out! Maybe she won't hurt me! It's worth a shot..._


	4. Chapter 4: Almost out

Chapter 4

He walked out and knocked on Raven's door. "Can I come in?"

Raven opened the door and he strode inside. He looked at her nervously. "Uh, Raven? I need to tell you something."

Raven looked at him. "You already spilled your heart out to me yesterday. What do u need to tell me? And why are you so tense?"

Beastboy looked at her. "Well, I don't really need to tell you, I more like... need to do something... to you. Ah! That didn't come out right!" he started talking to himself and cursing under his breath. "Look, Raven, the other night when I came in, I planned on doing something that I didn't do. And... I just need to get it off my chest! Okay?"

Raven looked confused. She could no longer read his emotions. Too many thoughts were swimming through his head. She couldn't concentrate. She didn't think he could either. Suddenly, he did something that Raven never thought he would do. He kissed her. On the lips.

Raven was surprised. Her window shattered and her closet doors came undone. Her table broke and her bed unmade itself. Her eyes were wide open as he stayed in the same position. He finally backed away. Raven's room was in shreds. She looked at Beastboy and muttered his name. Why did she have to be half demon? She wanted just to feel her emotions and get on with her life! Raven sat down in her room and started to cry. Beastboy was surprised. "Raven... did I do something wrong?"

"No," she answered shakily, "Its just that... I HATE IT BEASTBOY! I hate having to control my emotions! I wish I could just have a little fun every now and then! Beastboy, I need to tell you something... something I am sworn not to tell anyone, but this is different. I need to tell you it. Now."


	5. Chapter 5: The solution

Chapter 5

"What is it?" Beastboy was concerned. Raven stood up.

"My body is half demon and half human. Do you see this diamond on my face? It's because of that I'm so miserable. I know... I know a spell to take it off." Beastboy looked ecstatic.

"So why don't you use it?"

Raven looked sadly at Beastboy. "Its not that simple. If I get rid of it, I'm also getting rid of my powers... and I need a soul which to put my demonic powers into. I need to find someone who is responsible and won't use it to harm anyone, including themselves. I can't find anyone willing to take my powers. No one wants them, and neither do I." Beastboy stopped smiling. He didn't know anyone who would want her powers either. He didn't want to take them because he knew that he would have to act like Raven did all day (Raven scowled when he thought this. She can read his emotions). He thought for a while and said,  
"Well, can't you just donate them to a worm or something that can't do any harm? Or just put it in a bottle?" Raven's eyes dropped. "No. I can't give it to a creature that isn't human. They have to be at least part human. But the bottle..." she looked up. "I... I think there is a spell for that! But I don't know it. It would take months of learning and reading. We have things to take care of. I can't spend all my time pouring over books. I wish I could, but I can't."

Beastboy held her hand. "Raven, all you need is a little help."


	6. Chapter 6: Brand new powers

Chapter 6

For the next few weeks, Raven and Beastboy read over many of her books. 2 months after they started, they finished half of Raven's bookshelf. Beastboy was beginning to lose impatience.

"Why don't they put a index in them or something? Or a table of contents? Jeez Raven! How do you read these all day?" Raven was a little irked, but she understood. Reading books with no pictures and pun lines must've been quite hard on him.

"Beastboy, go take a break. I need some alone time with my books. Okay?" Beastboy gratefully took his time off and went to grab a tofu-bologna sandwich. Raven poured through her books until she heard the red alert go off. She walked outside and met up in the main room.

"Okay Titans. Here's the deal. Killer Moth is beginning to release his minions right outside of town. We need to there ASAP before his minions hurt anyone. Titans, GO!" They all ran out the door and went in Cy's car to get there. Robin lagged behind with Raven. Her outfit was almost white now. "Raven... is everything okay? Your not talking to one of your books again, are you?" Raven shook her head.

"No, I'm just feeling better than I have in a long time. I've learned some new magic from all my reading. Trust me, it isn't dark magic this time" They got into the car and raced off.

When they got there, Killer Moth's minions had almost reached the city. They raced off and went to destroy them.

"Azerath Metreon Zynthos!" shouted Raven. She let her powers loose disinigrating about half of the little metal-eating insects.

"Nice Raven!" shouted Beastboy as he turned into a gorilla to smash a few. Raven concentrated. She was going to try this new spell. She knew she would have to keep complete control with this one. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Xanaran Teslaco Mantha!" A great burst of dark energy burst from here hands and mouth as it swept over the city destroying all of the minions. Raven concentrated harder than she ever had to keep it steady. Then, with a great pull, she took the energy back into her hands and made it disappear. Everyone was staring at Raven. She smiled. "It's a new spell." and she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7: Troubles

Chapter 7

Raven woke up to find herself in her bed tucked in. She was about to get up and go to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water, but she noticed her bed seemed a lot smaller. That or someone else was with her. She immediately levitated up and saw Beastboy snoring loudly in her room. _WHY IS HE SLEEPING WITH ME?! WHAT AM I? HIS LITTLE SEX TOY?! _"AZERATH METREON ZYNTHOS!" Beastboy flew out of her bed and landed with a "thud" on her carpet. He awoke with a snore.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh, its only you Raven. Whats up?"

Raven could not believe his ignorance. Her emotions went wild. "What's up? WHATS UP?! I'll tell you whats up. You treat me like a item Beastboy. First you tell me you love me and kiss me to get my emotions to run wild. I can't control my powers because of you! Then you try to get close to me. I faint and you take complete control of me and start sleeping with me? You did this for the pleasure Beastboy! AHHH!" Raven was extremely mad. She was furious. She turned into her true form. Her four eyes burned with hate as they glowed red. She get taller and became a shadow. She spoke with a demented voice. "YOU! YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THEN THAT STUPID DRAGON! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! AND NOW I FIND I CANNOT TRUST ANYONE ANYWHERE!! BEASTBOY, YOU HAVE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR SAD, PITIFUL LIFE! YAHH!" She slammed him into the wall and got her dark energy ready. "AZERATH METRON ZYN-"

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" shouted Beastboy. "Raven, please! Its not what you think! I do love you Raven! I really do! I even had feelings for you during my Terra period! Raven, I've loved you since I set eyes on you! You might think your ugly and cold-hearted, but the truth is your not! I knew that you were better than you said you were! You don't give yourself enough credit! Raven! I love you! So please understand... please Raven..."

Raven let him down and started crying. She ran to him and cried in his arms. "Oh Beastboy... I'm so sorry...I'm...so...sorry..."


	8. Fine with a little French accent

Chapter 8

"I've found it! I got it Raven! It says right here! Read it!" After about 3 more months of carefully reading her books, they finally found the spell. Raven read it and her eyes widened. She stared at it then stared at him. "Beastboy, do you know how to work the spell?" Beastboy shook his head. "It says I need to find my true love... and I have to kiss you for the experiment to work. With your essence on me, I must recite this spell. My powers... they'll be gone, but I'll have you. I know what to do! I'm going to need your help."

Beastboy looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "I wouldn't be doing anything else." And they kissed each other passionately. Raven broke off and began to recite the spell. "Anazon Pentha Matrion. Zeena Trathofor Bogreeon! Testa Martho VALIFIRE!" suddenly a wind swooped around her. Her body lifted into the air as she closed her eyes. A white light was coming from the wind. She thrust her chest out and a black light came from it. It swooped into the bottle which Beastboy was carrying. She moaned and opened her eyes. She heard her mother speak in her ears, "You made the right choice Raven. Your curse is free." and she fell to the ground.

"I did it Beastboy, I did it!" and with that, she kissed him and he simply kissed her back.

THE END


End file.
